Aerie's Short Stories
by FreshBreathofAir
Summary: Collection of one shots! Most of them will be Harry Potter, but may have some variants. Enjoy!
1. Love At First

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so I hope it's okay. I joined the forum Hogwarts School, and so far its fun. This is for Assignment 2 Performing Arts. I have to write about a popular trope, ie: something that many people do. I decided to use the trope "love at first sight". Let's hope I do fairly well on this story.**

I remembered the first time I saw him. We were taking James and Albus to the Hogwarts Express when I was nine. Dad and Ron were pointing him out for Rose and Albus, warning them to beat him in all their studies.

Even then, I think I knew that I loved him. Most would have scoffed and dismissed it as a child's crush, but I knew better

The next time I saw him was in my fourth year. They had decided to throw a ball at Hogwarts to try and unite the Houses. I saw him across the Great Hall, and he waved at me.

That evening, I knew I was beautiful, under the radiant lights in the Great Hall, candlelight reflecting off my dress.

I also knew he was a Malfoy. I knew he was forbidden. Like Eve and the apple. But also like Eve, I knew that I had to take it. I was Eve, and Scorpius was the forbidden fruit on the tree.

Soon after that, we began seeing each other in secret. He would meet me in the corner of the library and we'd sit for hours and talk. About our lives, our friends, our interests. We found out that we actually had quite a bit in common. But these meetings had a bittersweet feeling to them, because we both were fully aware of the fact that we could never be together.

During one of those secret meetings, we planned to run away together one day in my seventh year. He said he'd meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower. And every day I waited. I waited for him to come and take me away from this life that expected so much of me. But he never showed.

BFinally, I grew tired of waiting. I began to consider moving on from my disappointment. Until a note arrived by owl at breakfast one morning.

 _Lily,_

 _Meet me by the black lake after classes today._

That's all he wrote. Nothing else. But nevertheless, after classes that day, I walked the path to the shore of the black lake. There he was. My Romeo.

I was mad.

"I was waiting for you for a month!" I yell at him. "A whole month, Scorpius! Where were you?!"

Instead of answering me, he caresses my face and kisses me. Then he kneels down.

"Lily," he says. "I love you. I will never leave you alone again. I talked to your dad. He actually wanted us to get together. It seems your older brother James had been spying on us and told him. He's totally okay with it. Your mom told me to tell you to start thinking about what kind of dress you want. So… will you marry me? Please say yes, baby."

"Of course!" I exclaim, giving him another kiss.

You know, sometimes I still think back to the day I first saw him at King's Cross, when I knew it was really and truly love at first sight.


	2. The Ruin of Heidi Hayes

**AN: Hello once again! Firstly, those of you who follow me know that I posted a chapter for Honor Bound veeeeery early this morning (seriously, it was, like, three a.m). Please check it out if you get a chance!**

 **Now, this is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and assignments. Check it out, its cool. We are having a Triwizard Tournament!**

 **The Defense Against The Dark Arts assignment was about the Cruciatus Curse, and the task was to write about someone using the curse and why, particularly their feelings. We also had extra prompts to choose from. I choose the word twilight.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy it! Read and review!**

Heidi was sitting at a table in the Ravenclaw Common Room, when she felt the burning. Her arm seared, and she pulled up her sleeve, glaring at the Mark there.

She knew it was part of her cover. Heidi knew it would have seemed suspicious if she had refused. However, that didn't make her despise it any less. In reality, the fact that she hadn't had a choice made her hate it even more. It made her feel like Voldemort owned her. With the Mark, Heidi was at his beck and call at all hours.

Heidi realized that it would be unwise to linger for long, even under the guise of homework. With a sigh, she stood and hurried upstairs to get her cloak. Knowing that she wouldn't be stopped from using it, Heidi walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. She threw the powder in, and the flames roared green. Stepping in, she spoke the name of her destination. The flames that should have burned her only slightly tickled.

"Malfoy Manor."

A second later, that's where she was. The Malfoys large parlor was decorated opulently for the holidays, but even the twinkling Christmas lights now seemed dimmer than they should have. Perhaps it was because of the twilight coming in through the curtains, but the atmosphere of the whole place was extremely gloomy.

"Welcome, Adelaide," a high, cold voice said. By now, Heidi knew the voice of Voldemort. It came from a high backed chair in front of the crackling fire, but was barely distinguishable from its hissing and cracking. "I trust you are well?"

It was wrong, unnatural, to be having a conversation like this with Voldemort, of all people.

"I don't think you really care, do you, My Lord?" Heidi replied. The seat swiveled around, and Heidi's brown eyes met Voldemort's red ones. She didn't flinch, holding his gaze. "Surely you have something much more important to discuss? If not, I must go. I have quite a lot of homework, and I'm behind already."

"Indeed." Voldemort seemed surprised that she had been so bold. "You are correct, however. There are more important things to do than converse about health or academics. Come."

Voldemort stood and walked out of the room, and Heidi had no choice but to follow. She noticed, as they walked through the manor, that even his walk resembled the slithering of a snake.

Finally, Heidi realized where they were going, or at least she thought.

"The cellar?" she questioned. Voldemort shook his head, but did not answer.

Voldemort did not speak until they were at their destination, a small. "You are a fairly new member, and have not, as of yet, proven that you belong among our number. I am providing you with that opportunity."

Heidi knew that whatever he asked she had to comply. That was her mission from the Order of the Phoenix. She was to do everything asked of her, to ingratiate herself into the Death Eaters' ranks.

"Anything you ask will be done, My Lord," she replied.

"Good," he responded. "Inside this room is a young girl. She is thirteen years old. I believe she recently had a birthday. Don't let her youth trick you, however. She is a Mudblood, and has somehow stolen magic from a proper witch. She must be punished for this, don't you agree?"

Heidi didn't want to give the reply, but she knew she had to. If she refused, she would be accused of sympathizing with the girl. "Yes, My Lord. What should I do? I don't think you'd want an innocent girl's' blood on your hands, so will you have me kill her?"

"I don't think she's done quite that much wrong," Voldemort said, his tone becoming slightly more dangerous than it already was. "A round of torture will do for today, I believe."

Heidi knew the incantation for the curse, of course. Crouch Jr had taught everyone in their fourth year about the Unforgivable Curses. She had never imagined she would actually end up casting it. She was a good girl, who usually played by the rules, but now that was impossible.

"Very well," she said, working extremely hard to keep her breath even and her mind clear of anything that could give her away if Voldemort decided to read her mind. Without another word, she opened the door and entered the room.

The sight that met her eyes was a pitiful one. The girl Voldemort had said would be here was there, on the ground crying. As she turned to face Heidi, she was shocked to recognize her. Before her was her friend Noel's little sister, Raina. She had started Hogwarts only a few years back, and was sorted into Ravenclaw, which made sense because she was incredibly smart. Heidi didn't know her terribly well, but she knew her enough to know that this was on purpose. Voldemort was making her torture someone she knew on purpose, to see how she would react.

"Heidi?" Raina asked, nervously staring at her. "Heidi, did they capture you, too?"

"N-no, Raina," Heidi answered, barely holding back tears. She hated herself for what she was about to do- what she had to do, for the sake of the Order. She could not lose her place among the ranks of Death Eaters. "I… I came because I'm on a mission. I can't tell you what it is, but it's going to help a lot of people."

Heidi didn't want to say too much. She knew Voldemort would be listening, so she couldn't lollygag for very long. She tried to convey more of her feelings in her eye contact, hoping that Raina would receive her plea for forgiveness for what she was going to do.

It seemed to click in Raina's mind. Her eyes went wide, and she grew quieter. "I understand, Heidi. Just do it, okay?"

Heidi could hardly believe how Raina could trust her so completely? She didn't understand what she now had to do, of course, but something like this would be hard to forgive.

And then she could stall the moment no longer. As she raised her wand, she saw a look in Raina's eyes that she had hoped no one would ever give her. There was fear in Raina's eyes as Heidi spoke the word that would ruin them both.

" _Crucio."_


	3. Unhappily Ever After

**AN: So guess what? Remember what I said in my last update of Honor Bound? That the forum I'm a member of is having a Triwizard Tournament? Well, this is my entry fic for it! This is the preliminary round, where the Goblet of Fire chooses the competitor from each House for the rest of the Tournament. That means I might not even make it past this round, if my story isn't good enough. I hope that it will be, though, and that I do a good enough job to be chosen and continue through the tasks.**

 **So, the gist of this part of it is this: the Heads of the four Houses generated a list of ten prompts each. The prompts that they chose are what we have to write our entry for. We have to choose four of the prompts from our House, actually. Gryffindor's prompts were chosen by the lovely Lexi, a.k.a. The Cinder Crown. Seriously, she's great. Go talk to her!**

 **Anywho, the prompts I choose are (location) Greengrass Manor, (dialogue) "You are too important to just... die!" / "I'm not important. Everyone will do just fine without me." / "Who cares about everyone? What about me?", (quote) "Perhaps it is our imperfections that make us so perfect for each other." and (character) Ariana Dumbledore. Don't worry, those seem like they'd be totally unrelated, but I have a cool story idea.**

 **Enjoy, and I hope you get to see more of my Triwizard writings!**

 **Word Count: 1.2 K**

 ** **Also, extra thanks to my beta for this, ChocolateWonder!****

Ariana fully remembered the day she met Joseph Greengrass. She had gone over to the nearby park to play. A few local Muggle boys had come over and started harassing her. They had seen her doing magic accidentally and were either going to make her show them again, or prevent her from doing magic ever again. They were smacking her and pinching her and she was crying. For a six year old, this was the worst thing to ever happen to her.

One of the blows nearly knocked her out. She fell to the ground, hitting her head. Stars started to dance in her vision, and she began to go unconscious.

" _Stop!"_ a voice exclaimed. Ariana heard it through her fear and pain, and it was like hearing angels. "You know better than to harass a little girl."

Ariana's attackers seemed to be afraid of the boy who spoke, at least enough so that they were instantly backing away, muttering things like, " _Freak—weird—tomorrow…"_

Once the others had left, the boy who had saved her came over and touched her arm. " _Ow_ ," she whimpered. It was the arm the boys had been pinching. "Why'd you help me?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Looked like you needed some help," he answered. "I'm Joseph. Joseph Greengrass." He seemed to be a few of years older than her, maybe nine or ten.

"Ariana," she replied hoarsely. "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't worry about it," Joseph answered, helping her to stand. "They are only local bullies. They must have noticed you doing accidental magic, correct?"

"Well, yes," Ariana replied. "But… how did _you_ know?"

"I'm a wizard, too, you know," he told her. "We live in the big house up on the hill. Greengrass Manor."

Ariana was shocked and pleased to hear this. It meant she didn't have to hide from this boy. She knew the house, of course. Everyone in the village had known that the Greengrasses were extremely rich and also that they very rarely stepped foot in town. "Did you sneak away? I know your family doesn't come into the village very often."

"Yeah," Joseph grinned. "Better get back, but first I'll walk you home, make sure you get there safely."

It was about five minutes to Ariana's house. When they arrived at the door, they said goodbye, and that they would try to see each other again soon.

However, their friendship did not last long. After Ariana had explained what happened, her mother, Kendra took Ariana to St. Mungo's. They told her that with such brain damage Ariana had been given, at such a young age, she would never be able to perform magic properly again. They did not, however, understand its true extent.

Once this was found out, Percival went after the boys who attacked her, ending up in Azkaban for his actions. He died there after a year.

Kendra, fearing that they would lock Ariana up if they discovered the true extent of Ariana's mental state, the family moved to a new town not very far away, called Godric's Hollow. They kept Arianas presence as secret as possible, and only a few neighbors even knew of her existence.

She only saw Joseph a few times, because although Kendra knew the boy had saved her from the attackers, she did not want them to get too close. Her brother Albus kept this after their mother's death.

It was because of this separation that Ariana began to fall for Joseph. They began with slow friendship, born of pain and stars the day he rescued her. As their visits grew fewer and fewer, by the time Ariana was fourteen, they had fallen in love.

During one of their visits, Ariana told him so. By this time, he was seventeen, and quite handsome.

"Ari…" he murmured, their hands intertwined. "I—we can't be together."

"Why not?" she asked. "I'm nearly old enough to wed. We can be betrothed on my fifteenth birthday in a few months."

"Ariana, _I'm dying."_

Ariana definitely heard him, but could not fully process it. _Dying?_ She had already lost her mother and father. Was she now to lose Joseph?

"What?" Ariana asked, her voice trembling. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sick," he answered. "I have a muggle disease called cancer. I am going to die before I'm seventeen. I was diagnosed a couple of months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ariana questioned him. Now she was upset. "You're too important to just… die!"

"After your mother died, I didn't want to worry you even more. But my parents don't care. They just want an heir. That's the only reason they're trying treatments, but they aren't working. Everyone will do just fine without me."

Ariana was getting angry now. "Who cares about everyone? What about me?"

"We don't belong with each other," Joseph reminded her. "My parents would never allow me to marry a common girl and both of us are messed up. Don't think I don't know about your magic problems. You can't control your magic, and I'm going to die in a few months."

"Perhaps it's our imperfections that make us perfect for each other," Ariana argued, still upset. How could he not understand?

"I'm sorry, Ari," he whispered, emotion filling his voice. "But I won't be coming back. I don't want you to see me once I start really getting sick."

Joseph left the house quickly, and that was the last time Ariana saw him. She saw the obituary in the local paper three months later. The picture it displayed was an older one, from childhood. Joseph was standing in front of the gigantic Greengrass Manor on the hill in her old town.

It reminded Ariana of how they had met.


	4. Wintry Discovery

**Okay, this one is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments), History of Muggles class. The assignment was about Muggle discoveries, by different civilisations. Basically, we were given the civilisations(Roman, greek, cavemen), and had to use the prompts given. I choose the Vikings, and the task was to write about discovering a new world.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this!**

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Hermione knew that something was different about her. None of the other nine year olds in her class had made their mother's hair turn bright pink at age four because they thought it was pretty. None of her friends had made their stuffed animals float around their bedroom. She wasn't a normal little girl, but she didn't mind.

Hermione loved playing with her friend Clara, who lived next door. They often passed through the gate that separated their homes to play with each other. They would pretend to be mermaids or astronauts, and their imaginations ran wild.

Hermione had a rather large closet, and so often the girls pretended that they could enter a new world through the closet. They fought evil sorcerers and dragons, and would always end up with hiccoughs afterwards from so much laughing.

Clara had finally arrived one day, and they had rushed up to her room.

"What shall we do?" Clara asked, bouncing a little on Hermione's bed.

"Let's play in the closet," Hermione said instantly. "We'll have a pretend beach day, and we meet a mermaid who needs our help."

"All right!" Clara agreed. She got off the bed, and the girls went over to the closet. Hermione opened the door, which was hard to open because the door was quite heavy. The girls were met with a great surprise as they walked in and closed the door.

Hermione's closet had become a winter forest. Pine trees grew to touch the grey skies, snow blanketed the ground thickly, and it was very cold.

"What happened to your closet?" Clara wondered, staring at the new landscape.

"We must be somewhere besides home," Hermione guessed. "It's hot at home and yet it's winter here. I don't know why my closet did it, though."

"It's beautiful," Clara marveled.

"Let's explore it a bit," Hermione suggested. Clara agreed, and they walked along the barely visible path.

* * *

Shortly, they came upon a bright lamppost. It was a stark contrast to the dull forest, which only offered green and white.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione whispered. They both listened for a moment, and heard distinct scratching noises. Something was approaching

A beaver quickly ran up the hill in front of them, stopping about five feet away.

"Is it going to hurt us?" Clara asked.

"Don't be silly," Hermione told her. "Beavers don't bother people unless they mess around the dams. We aren't."

"I can hear ya!" the beaver exclaimed in a cranky Cockney accent. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"You can talk?" Clara asked shakily. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"Well, yeah," the beaver said, as if talking to three year olds. "This whole place is Narnia. The White Witch pretends to be queen, but she really isn't. But never you mind that now! We have to move, you're in danger!"

"Were you looking for us? How did you know we were here?" Hermione questioned.

"A tree got a message to me. You're lucky her spies didn't see you first!"

Deciding to ignore the tree bit, Hermione asked, "Who's after us? We only just got here!"

"The White Witch," Beaver answered. "There's a prophecy about you two, and she want to stop it from coming true. She'll kill you if she has to."

"We're only nine!" Clara exclaimed.

"What's the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

" _When two sisters of Adam's bone_

 _Sit at Cair Paravel in throne_

 _The evil time will be over and done."_

Beaver looked around apprehensively at the trees. "Come on, let's go somewhere safer."

"This witch wants to kill us, Mione!" Clara said.

"If he's honest, we're already in danger," Hermione reminded her. "Let's go, hear what else he has to say."

Beaver had already begun to continue on, and so the two girls followed him through the darkening forest.


	5. Preparations

**Hello everyone! Bet you didn't expect to hear so much from me, eh? I'm joining quite a lot of stuff, so expect a lot more! This fic is for the September Event: Back to School on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments). I am in a collaboration with CrimsonGoldQueen, also known as Em. We have been given the name The Mainstream Magicians.**

 **We have been given 30 prompts, technically one for every day of the month, and we have divided them so we each have thirteen prompts. We are writing drabbles for each of the prompts, which are people in HP, events, quotes, or items. I think this will be good!**

 **My prompt is "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra!"**

 **Word Count: 209 words**

Hermione sat on the stairs that led into the Entrance Courtyard, where Harry, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Parvati were having a snowball fight. Hermione had chosen to stay out of it, as she didn't want to make her hair even less manageable than it already was.

Eventually, it was time for the girls to get ready for the ball. It would take them at least two hours before they would be ready, and no one wanted to be late. Ginny, Lavender, Parvati decided to end the game, and Hermione got up to follow them.

"So who're you going with?" Ron called after her. His attempts to find out who Hermione was going with were getting annoying, but he would be shellshocked when she walked into the Great Hall later with Viktor Krum.

"This is exciting!" Ginny exclaimed as they entered the fourth year dorm.

"You wouldn't be going if you hadn't been invited," Lavender reminded her.

Ginny seemed put out for a moment, but then said, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra!"

Hermione laughed, donning her own dress if pale periwinkle. Soon, they were all ready to go to the Entrance Hall.

"Let's go show everybody why we're Gryffindors."


	6. The Diary

**This is another for September Event: Back to School. My prompt is an inkpot. Let's see what I come up with this time!**

 **Words: 200**

As Ginny sat in her bedroom, her eyes landed on the mysterious notebook. She didn't know how it had gotten in her things, but it sat there, tempting her.

She crossed over to her table and grabbed the notebook, a quill, and her inkpot. Sitting back down on the bed, she opened the notebook.

The inkpot wobbled on her knee, but Ginny didn't spill it as she dipped the quill in and began to write.

 _Dear diary…_

And she couldn't think of anything to say. She had never kept a diary before. But she didn't have to. The words she'd written disappeared, to be replaced by more.

 _I am no diary. My name is Tom. What is yours?_

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. The book was writing in itself! She had heard of these, but they were really expensive. She never thought she would actually see one.

 _I am Ginny. I found this in my things. How is this possible, exactly?_

The words faded, and were replaced again _._

 _It is complicated, and I don't fully understand it myself. However, I can try my best. Is that alright?_

Ginny hesitated for a moment, but then she made her decision.

 _Okay._


	7. Study Hour

**This is one more for September Event! Prompt is flashcards**

Hermione was studying for the OWL's, and was about to drive herself mad. She knew in her mind that she could easily ace any of the things the test threw at her, but a shred of self-doubt kept dogging her. It wouldn't go away.

She stared at a flashcard in her hands. _What is the name of the goblin organization who cooperated with wizards to win the Coup of 1633?_

It was a question that kept slipping her mind, and she couldn't get it. She was about to give up when the door opened.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said, entering and sitting on the bed. "Ginny let me in, she said she was worrying you were going to go mad up here."

"Well, it's just the OWLs," Hermione said. "I can't remember the answer to this question."

"Let's do some together," Lubna suggested. "I have to do this next year, you know."

Luna moved a bit close, and they both looked at the flashcards.


	8. Reflections

**One more! Prompt is Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva sat on her broomstick, heart racing as she psyched herself for the game. It was Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor, and whoever won the match would win this years House Quidditch Cup. THe Quaffle was just about to be released, and she was tense with anticipation.

"Let the game… _begin!"_ the referee called. The Quaffle was let out, the bludgers released, and the Snitch flew off.

Minerva was off in a flash, after her teammate who had the Quaffle. "Min, catch!" Gregory Hansen called. He threw her the ball, and she caught it. Speeding off towards the goal posts, Minerva hurled the Quaffle at one of them, which soared past the Ravenclaw Keeper and through the post. The first goal of the match!

"C'mon, Minnie," Minerva gritted through her teeth, waiting in the middle of the pitch for the Quaffle to be passed.

The rest of the game was mostly a blur. The Quaffle was passed around like a hot potato, and Minerva ended up scoring ten goals of the team's total 27 goals. Finally, the Seeker caught the Snitch. The crowd roared it's approval as the players landed.

"It is my pleasure," the headmaster said, "to award the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor House!" The cup was handed to Minerva, who held it up in victory, the shouts and calls of the crowd surrounding her.


	9. Night Terrors

**And here's one more. This prompt is Remus Lupin. This one is sad, so let's just do it.**

Remus knew what was going to happen. He had known for the last three weeks, ever since the night Fenrir Greyback had attacked him. Tonight would be his first full moon. He would be a true werewolf for the first time, and he was terrified.

"Five years old!" his mother had exclaimed, for his birthday had been days after the event. "This is no childhood for him, Lyall! There must be something!"

"I feel the same way, Hope, but all the healers say that there's nothing for it." His father was rarely cheerful anymore. His voice was defeated, beaten down. He had appeared to age fifteen years these last fifteen years.

"Come down, Remus," Lyall called from downstairs. Remus closed the book he'd tried to distract himself with, and went down.

The family had agreed that Remus and Lyall would go into their field for the duration of the night. They didn't want to risk him hurting anybody. Hope had been against both of them going.

"I don't want you hurt, either,' she said to Lyall.

"This is all my fault." He replied. "I need to be there for him. He shouldn't be alone the first time."

Arriving downstairs, Remus saw his father waiting, barely suppressing tears. Hope was not being discreet about her distress, tears streaming down her face.

Unable to keep a brave front any longer, Remus ran into his mother's arms. His own tears blurred his vision as they embraced. "You'll be alright, sweetheart," she choked out.

Lyall checked his watch. "Come on, Remy. We don't want to cut it too close," He said softly. Remus disentangled himself from his mother, and grabbed his father's hand.

"I'm ready."


	10. Instant Friends

**Here's the next one. Prompt is uniform**

Ginny walked into Madam Malkin's' robe shop, ready to buy her Hogwarts uniform. She wouldn't be getting new, since her family could not afford it, but she was excited all the same. It was Hogwarts, after all.

"Come in, dear," the lady at the counter, who Ginny assumed was Madam Malkin. "There's another little girl getting fitted back here." Ginny followed, and Molly stayed in the front for a bit, looking at the displays.

Standing on a pedestal was a young girl who looked about Ginny's age. She had long curly blonde hair and dreamy grey-blue eyes.

"Hello," Ginny said, standing on the next pedestal. "I''m Ginny, what's your name?"

"Luna," the girl answered. "I think we can be friends."

Ginny was surprised. They had just met. This girl seemed rather bold to her. "Excuse me?"

"There are a lot of humdingers around your body," she answered. Her voice was vague and almost seemed to not be all there. "They're attracted to people who are honest and sincere. They show that you are a good friend."

"Oh…" Ginny said, faltering for a moment. The seamstress was measuring her waist, and the various pieces of the uniform were scattered on the floor around her. "Okay. We can be friends."


	11. Hazel Potter

Yet another fic for September Event! The prompt for this one is shopping for school supplies. Enjoy!

"Hazel!" calls a very familiar voice. I turn around to be ambushed by a blur of brown. Hermione. "Why didn't you guys reply to my letters?"

"I couldn't. A house-elf stole them. And Vernon kept our owls locked up the whole summer!" I say.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione says, emerging from nearly squeezing me to death.

"Have you seen Harry?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, why?"

"He got lost in the Floo System," Ginny says. "We're hoping he didn't go too far."

"Oooooohhh! I've heard of that! It sounds so interesting to travel by fire, but I've not done it yet." Hermione says excitedly. "Look, it's Hagrid!"

Sure enough, through the crowd, I can see Hagrid's gigantic form coming through the crowd. And next him…

"I think he found Harry," I say. The three of us run through the crowd. And as we get closer, Harry is unmistakable standing by him.

"There you are!" I say when we finally reach them. "Where were you? Everyone's worried sick!"

"Hey, Hermione," he says.

"What did you do to your glasses?" Hermione sighs. "Oculus Reparo." His glasses, which had to be taped because Dudley always punched Harry on his nose. It was a surprise he didn't have a broken nose by now. The glasses fix themselves and the tape falls to the cobblestone street. "Better?"

"I'll have to remember that one," Harry says, marvelling.

"Good ter see yeh, Hazel, Hermione. Look forward ter seein' yeh at Hogwarts, Ginny," Hagrid says, leaving. Ginny has gone a bit pink in the face.

"Come on," I say. "They said they'd wait at Flourish and Blotts."

So the four of us trek through Diagon Alley to the bookstore.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley says with relief. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far!"

"-Gilderoy Lockhart," says a man in front of the bookstore. Everyone claps as a man steps into view. He has wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. This must be the famous Gilderoy Lockhart that wrote all our term books. He looks into the crowd and spots us.

"It can't be the Potter twins?" he says in disbelief.

"Excuse me, little girl," says a reporter, pushing past Ginny. "Excuse me madam, this is for the Daily Prophet!" He says to Mrs. Weasley as he pushes us up to the front next to Lockhart.

"Smile, you two, together we rate the front page," he encourages. A moment later, the flashes almost blinded me.

"When the twins entered Flourish and Blotts today to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, they did not know that they would be getting not only my full set of books-"

He hands each of us a huge stack of books. I read some of the titles. Gadding with Ghouls, and Year with the Yeti were just a few of the titles. "- but they will be getting the real magical me. I am going to be teaching at Hogwarts School this term!" he announced.

Oh, great.


	12. Detour

**Hey! One more September Event fic for you! The prompt for this one is getting lost at a new school. Enjoy!**

 **Word Count: 206**

It was already her first day, and Susan was lost. She knew it would happen, but she had hoped it wouldn't be on the first day. She was horrible with directions.

"Is the little Puffy lost?" Susan looked up to see a squat little man hanging from a torch nearby. "Going to be late, and that won't do."

"Who are you?" Susan asked. "Yes, I'm late for Charms."

"Name's Peeves," the ghost told her. "Ickle firstie Huffle needs to go to class."

Susan was getting annoyed. "Do you know where it is? Or do I need to figure it out myself?"

"Peeves knows the way," the ghost answered. Then he jumped of the banister and crashed into a case a bit ahead.

Susan followed him, trying to stop him. She had no luck, and she ended up crashing into things in her pursuit.

Eventually, it seemed he was tiring. Finally, he stopped next to a door.

"Are you done destroying the school now?" Susan asked him. "You'd better fix that. Why did you do that?"

Peeves gave her a cheeky grin. "We're here!"

Susan looked, and realized she was in the Charms corridor. "You-" She turned, and the troublesome ghost was gone.


	13. Becoming Me

**Annnnnd one more. This one is the prompt It always seems impossible until it's done.**

Rose was excited as she and Albus sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Are we doing it then, Rose? For real?"

"Well, yes," she said, as if it was obvious. "We've practiced, and done it for the most part. Today, all we have to do is test ourselves and see if we're actually able to transform."

"You know,"" Albus began. "Becoming an Animagus is very difficult. What if we transform, and then we can't turn back? This could turn into an impossible situation."

"You're so negative, Albus," Rose told him, grinning. "It always seems impossible until it's done. Just be careful what you eat, remember. You might vomit if you're not careful during the transformation.

They finished their dinner, and slipped away from the Great Hall and up to the empty classroom they'd used the whole time they were practicing their transformation.

"All right," Rose said. "Remember the incantation for the first full transformation?"

"Yeah," Albus said, seeming to be breathless. He was taking short quick breaths. "Amato Animo Animato Animagus."

"Right, then," Rose said. She was also nervous, but she knew to hide it. She would just make Albus more nervous. "Let's do it."

The pair of them took out their wands. They'd done this every day for the last two years, but this time seemed different. It was the _last_ time. After this, they would no longer need to recite a spell to become Animagi. The tip of Rose's wand touched the space of her shirt that covered her heart. She and Albus spoke in unison.

" _Amato Animo Animato Animagus."_

Rose felt herself changing. The ceiling seemed to go higher up, as her form shrunk. She noticed Albus changing too, but barely.

Finally, the transformation stopped. "Al, you all right?"

In front of her sat a squirrel. "Albus, you're a squirrel! What am I?"

The squirrel looked at her. Rose could tell she was bigger than Albus, but what was she? "You're gorgeous, Rose. You're a fox!"

Rose lifted a red paw to see sharp claws. "This is really cool."


	14. Battle Worn

**Next one coming up! Prompt is "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs dear."**

Mandy Brocklehurst had her wand drawn and ready, as they stood in the courtyard. They saw about thirty Death Eaters coming towards them, and coming fast.

"Hold on just a moment," Professor Flitwick cautioned the group of Ravenclaws. The Death Eaters grew closer, and Mandy's grip on her wand tightened. Finally, they were close enough for them to attack. "

Go on! Attack!"

Mandy ran at a pair of Death Eaters, yelling the first spell that came to mind. "Stupefy!" They fell like bricks, and Mandy moved on to another.

The battle was going well, and Mandy felt pretty good. She knew that as long as harry did what he needed to do, they would be able to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

She was fighting Yaxley now, and it was not looking good. Yaxley wasn't a stupid man, nor was Mandy a stupid girl. They seemed evenly matched, and Yaxley had gotten a couple of Disarming Charms on her, and she used wandless accio to get it back. She couldn't keep it up for long, however. She was tiring quickly.

"Good try, little girl!" yaxley laughed at her. "You won't beat me."

"Good to know," Mandy retorted. "But I think I'll have to do just that. Why all this chaos? Why do you think so lowly of Muggleborns?"

"Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, dear," Yaxley replied. "However, humans are much different than dinosaurs. We have to be more cunning."

Mandy knew she wouldn't be able to continue much longer, so she had to do escape as soon as she could. " _Petrificus Totalus_!" It hit him, and he fell stiff as a board. Mandy breathed a sigh of relief, before hurrying off, back into the castle to the Hospital Wing to regain some strength.


	15. Decisions, Decisions

**Headmaster/Mistress: Maybe about whoever takes over after MCG**

Armando Dippet sat in his office, contemplating what was going on. The Chamber of Secrets was open. How it had happened, and why, he had no idea. He knew that none of his students were safe.

"Armando?" a knock on the door brought him from his thoughts.

"Come in," Armando called. The door opened, and Professor Merrythought entered.

"This situation is getting out of hand," she said. "We have to do something."

"I know, Galatea," Armado replied. "I do not know what to do. If it comes to it, the students must be sent home. A girl has died!"

"I know," she whispered. The girl, Myrtle Warren, had been a member of her own Ravenclaw House. "I know."


	16. First Day Jitters

**Here's one more for you. Prompt is attending first class**

Neville was nervously standing outside the classroom door with the other students. It was the first class of the year, and Neville was scared out of his mind. He'd never had any kind of magic training, so he had no idea what to expect.

"Enter," Professor McGonagall said, coming up behind the students. The door opened, and the students flooded in. Neville quickly found a seat next to one of his dorm mates, Seamus Finnegan.

"You alright, mate?" Seamus asked him. Neville was jittery, his leg jumping up and down.

"Fine," he replied.

"C'mon, don't worry," Seamus told him. "McGonagall seems like a mean old lady, but she's cool once you learn how she operates."

Neville relaxed a bit at this, but it was difficult. Who knew the first day would be so scary?


	17. Don't Forget

**The last one! School may be hard and irritating, but you'll miss it when it ends."**

McGonagall stood in front of her students. This was always one of her favorite times of the year: Graduation Day. The students had already entered the Hall, and the beginning formalities had been taken care of. It was now time for her speech.

"I know many of you may be excited to leave school for your various careers," she began. "School may be irritating, but you'll miss it once you leave it ends. These halls have been your home for these last seven years. The people around you are your peers and friends. You've had good and bad times through the years. As you leave into your future, remember your past, and the people who got you where you are. These times will be some of the best in your life. Don't forget them."

Pleased with her ending, McGonagall walked off the stage.


	18. Flames

**This is for 2 things: the Around The World in 31 Days event and Assignment 5 potions, both on Hogwarts. For ATW, as a house we must write the given prompts for 195 countries. This one is for the island nation of Tuvalu. It's really small and the only reason I know a little about it is from Nims Island. Nevertheless, this prompt is a dialogue. "There has to be something I can do."**

 **For Potions, our task was to write about someone experiencing or reliving an awful trauma. My extra prompt is, "He set fire to the world, but never let a flame touch her." Lets see what I type up today.**

Ginny remembered most of her experiences in her first year. She could remember the fear as she realized that she wasn't herself anymore. She couldn't even remember what she'd been doing at some points! Many points she remembered quite clearly. She remembered Percy's concern about her health, how Harry had looked at her ever so briefly after her Valentine had been read to him. And she remembered laughing in classes with Luna, before things went downhill.

She also remembered not being able to say anything to get help. They won't understand it, Tom had falsely advised her. Being an impressionable eleven year old, she had complied. Her father's words rang in her mind, Don't trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain.

Still, she complied. What else was she to do? Even after she'd attempted to get rid of the diary in the bathroom, the temptation had been too great, and she quickly stole it back from Harry.

At some point, Ginny grew conscious that she had slipped into a dream. She saw herself, small, helpless, as she stood before the sink in the abandoned girls bathroom. She heard herself speak, but it was in a series of growls and hisses that she'd grown to recognize as Parseltongue. The guttural sounds seemed so wrong coming from her young mouth.

The Chamber revealed itself, and Ginny jumped down and into the main tunnel. It was grimy, and she took a moment to wipe some cobwebs off her robes. Finally, she made her way to the main chamber, where a young man stood. He was quite handsome, with wavy dark hair and brooding onyx eyes.

"Tom?" Ginny asked, for she recognized him. She had seen the many memories of the previous opening of the Chamber, which he'd also convinced her to keep quiet.I'm here. What's going on?" She could no longer remember what was happening, or why she was in this place. "Where are we? How did I get here?"

"It will not matter soon enough," Tom said, and she saw him draw a wand. "I am truly sorry, dear Ginny." But Ginny saw no remorse in his eyes. There was no pity, no regret. She only saw the onyx, which had grown icy cold. She didn't recall the spell he'd cast on her that drained her life. She didn't know how long exactly she'd been missing until Harry had found her. All she remembered was the eyes, which, while not necessarily nice, had never looked at her with the malice they currently did.

Ginny bolted awake with a short scream before realizing it was only a dream. It wasn't happening again, and so she relaxed and laid back again.

"Ginny?" Harry asked from the spot beside her. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

"It's okay," she said, trying to shake it off.

"No it isn't," he correctly guessed. "Tell me. There has to be something I can do." Ginny gave a rueful smile at that. She knew that while he set the world on fire, he'd never let a flame touch her. It was a nice thought, but unrealistic. She knew flames touched everything in their vicinity, and she had been right near the source the whole time.

"You can't help with the memories, Harry," she told him. 'I know you have them too. It's difficult to just let it go, isn't it?"

"Part of me wishes I could," Harry admitted. "But the part of me that has Hermione beaten into it knows that I needed all of those experiences, good and bad. They all taught me something that I didn't understand before."


	19. Being Different

**This one is also for the Around The World in 31 Days event as well as Assignment 6 for Hogwarts. The class i chose is Gardening, and so there's a prompt for each season, which is to write about the characters having a garden party or barbeque. The Around the World prompt is for the country of Samoa, another island nation. The task is a Squib!AU.**

 **I'm excited, so let's get on with it. Word Count is 410.**

Ginny stared at her siblings as they pushed each other and joked as they set up tables outside for the garden party. They'd been planning this for weeks, ever since Harry had sent word that he'd be able to come for the summer. They'd invited Remus Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid to come, and both had accepted, as had their neighbors the Lovegoods. Ginny's oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, were also around for a visit before summer ended.

Ginny couldn't help feeling glum, though. It always happened at events like this. She never felt useful. The rest of her family were wizards, which meant they could accomplish tasks much more efficiently than she could.

Ginny had been born a Squib, which meant that while her family was magical, she herself was not. Most of the time, it didn't matter much. She attended the local secondary school, where she had plenty of friends and played on the basketball team, and her brothers tried as much as they could to include her in their fun (which for Fred and George was usually by way of a prank). Sometimes, though, she still felt like the odd one out because she couldn't do magic.

"Ginny dear, are you alright?" her mum asked as she entered the kitchen, a pan of potatoes tottering precariously in her arms. Molly Weasley could always tell when one of her children was upset, and this was no exception.

As she set the potatoes on the sink counter and started washing them, Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I just feel like I don't belong. I mean, I can't do magic. Everything I can do, you all can do with a flick of your wand. What chance do I have?"

Molly of course knew about her daughter's insecurities about being non-magical, but thus far Ginny had not spoken them in such blunt words before.

"Ginny, you're a great student," Molly began. "Every time we have to go to parent meetings, your teachers always say how well you're doing. And I don't think the boys could keep up with you on the baskeyball court. Quidditch is much different. I understand you're feeling the odd one, but one day that could be your strength."

Ginny knew she was right. Molly always knew what to say to her children when they were down. "I'm going to have to show my strength in two weeks. First game of the season. You're coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."


	20. Magic of Olympus

**Hey guys! Glad youre back! This is for the Assignment 7 on Hogwarts, the Olympics task. The task was to write a Demigod AU! Here's my crack at it! Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth woke on a couch in front of a fire. That wasn't necessarily bad. However, she knew she didn't belong here. She didn't know why this feeling hit her so strongly, because she didn't know ahything else.

Sure, she knew she was Annabeth Chase, she would be eighteen... whenever. She couldn't remember her birthday. She knew how to walk and talk and stuff, but nothing else. Her parents, her friends, where she came from… she remembered nothing at all.

And then a name came into her mind. _Percy._ An image along with the name. A boy around her same age, with dark raven hair and tanned skin, with eyes like bright sea glass. Annabeth couldn't place him, though. Was he het brother? Not likely. A friend? Gods forbid, was he her boyfriend.

 _Gods…_ the use of the plural seemed familiar, but she couldn't decide why. It hurt her brain to think about it, so she put it away for future examination.

"She's probably in the Great Hall already," a voice said. Annabeth looked around, seeing where it came from. She saw two boys, coming down a flight of stairs nearby. The one who spoke was a redhead, face cocered in freckles and blue eyes that could have shamed the sky. His face was jovial, happy. The other boy was more serious, his lips in a tight line. Ge had dark hair like the night sky, and green eyes that seemed to flicker with electricity. He actually resembled the image of Percy she'd seen, except with paler skin, and a bit shorter.

"I'm telling you Ron, it doesn't feel right. Something's up. Hermione always waits for us."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, examining the room, searching carefully. The second boys eyes landed on Annabeth, and she met his gaze.

"Are you new?" he asked, smiling at her in welcome. "Sorry, I can't stay-"

"Where am I?" Annabeth interrupted. "I have no idea who I am, or what I'm doing here. I really don't know who you are. I'd like a few answers. Starting with your names."

The redhead stared, shocked at her boldness in her tone. "Ron Weasley. We are trying to find our friend Hermione. Harry thinks shes gone missing. Do you know anything that could help."

With a sigh, Annabeth replied, "No, I don't. As I said, I don't remember who I am. I definitely don't know who your friend is, or wyere she went. How about you?" Thisbwas to the second boy.

He looked at her, as if he was almost relieved. "This is funny. Almost everyone knows who I am here. It's a nice surprise to be unknown. I'm Harry Potter."


	21. Runaways

**Hey everyone! This is for the Hogwarts School Assignment 8. The subject I chose this time was Charms, and the task for it was to write either about someone discovering somewhere no one has been in years, or to write about someone not wanting to be seen. Let's see what I end up coming out with this time!**

My name is Amaryllis. If you're one of my friends, I might let you call me Ryli. But not very many people are lucky enough to be my friend. Not many people would want to. After all, I am a slave girl. What's more, I'm a white slave girl. Not many would like to be friends with a white slave girl.

I live in Mississippi, on a plantation called Milemarr. I am lucky, however. Since, I'm white, I work in the house, because no one would dream of putting a white person to work in the fields, even a white slave. I speak a little French too, because my family is French and Mrs. Miles wanted someone to talk French to, and she choose me.

I hate slave life. I know what's out there. At least, I have one friend. My friend Diella and I shared a bunk in the boardingroom of Milemarr, and we always talked about how we wanted to escape. Well, one day we did.

It was in May. It was the middle of the night, but I was not asleep. How could I sleep. Nerves were running rampant in my veins like a mug of hot coffee. I had to wait, however, until I was sure that all the others were asleep. Of course, there was always old One-Eyed John, the man who kept watch and made sure none of us ran away. We would have to make it past him if we wanted to see tomorrow.

After maybe an hour or so of anxious waiting, I deemed it safe enough. I tiptoed to Diella's bed, which was basically a box with some straw and a small blanket-not nearly enough for a young girl in the cold Missisippi nights. It was cold at night despite it being May.

"Wake up, Diella!" I whispered to the dark-skinned girl. She stirred, wondering what was going on.

"Ryli?" she asks. "What?"

"Let's go," I say. "Miles and everybody else has done gone to sleep! We can go now!"

With a quick nod, she gets up and makes to change out of her nightdress and into a normal dress. I didn't change into my nightdress, because I figured it would be useless.

"Where's One-Eye?" she asks as we step outside, a small rucksack thrown over my shoulder with a small bit of money I stole, food I kept, and some soap and other things.

"Down farther," I answer. "We're fine for now. As long as we're quiet, we'll be safe in about an hour."

The two of us continue on in silence. We know something is going to go wrong. No way was it so easy. Turns out I was right.

"John's there," I whisper, pointing to where the old man with only one eye sits, his shotgun in hand watching. "Careful."

Unfortunately, Diella had never been the most balanced of girls. I guess that's why Mrs. Miles taught me and not her how to dance. She tripped over a tree limb in our path.

"Who's there!" John yelled, quickly scrambling to load his gun. "Get back here, you niggers!"

"Diella!" I exclaim. I help her up. "Run and do not stop, no matter what!"

She nods, as we hurry through the thickening trees. John is yelling back after us, but we don't stop. My red hair flies behind me, sometimes catching on a tree limb.

"Slow down," I whispered. "Maybe if we let him pass us, he'll give up trying to find us and let us alone."

So we stop, hiding beside a huge oak tree. John passes us, holding his gun and a lantern.

"Is it just me, or does that lantern seem brighter than usual?" Diella asks me. I nod. I had the same thoughts.

We wait silently for a few minutes before John passes us heading back to the mansion. He just happens to shine his light our way.

"Ha!" he calls "Found ya!" He points his gun at us. "Don't try an' run or I'll shoot ya, you runaway kid niggers!"

"I ain't a nigger," I say. "I'm just as white as you!"

"We'll just see what Master Miles has to say about that, won't we?" John says. "Get out here."

"Don't do anything, Di," I say. "It's over. We're caught."

"Move it," John yells, his gun still aimed at us. "Get to the house real quick-like!"

We go as slowly as John will allow us, holding hands as we walk. It's good to know someone is on my side in this.

Once we're in the foyer of the mansion, John says to wait there and he would get Miles.

"I can't believe this," I fret. "We got ourselves caught."

"I'm sorry, Ryli," Diella says. "It was my fault. I tripped."

"I don't blame you, Di," I assure her. "It's wasn't like we wouldn't have been caught eventually."

"Well," a booming voice says. Mr. Miles is at the top of the stairs, watching us with hawk eyes. "Two little runaway slave girls. What makes you think a nigger girl and a white girl slave would have made it off my property?"

"Don't try and mess with us like you usually do," I say, breathing heavily. "Just tell us what our punishment is and be on your way."

"I am not going to tell you," he says. "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would I? For now… you'll stay in the Hot Box."

The Hot Box is a concrete hole in the backyard that gets really hot in summer. But in the middle of the night, I think that it should be the Cold Box. I never thought I'd have to stay there. At least I won't be alone.

We were stuffed in unceremoniously, and whatever plans I'd had to endure my punishment quietly were undone. I began to hyperventilate, panicking. I'd never liked being in small spaces, and the space was barely big enough for one person, let alone two.

"Ryli, calm down." Diella's voice was a calming thing, soothing her a bit. "We'll get out in the morning. If you go insane in here, they will only make both of us stay longer."

I calmed down slightly, but I couldn't get over the fact that we were trapped, however long it would be for. I wished the Box would unlock on it's own, allowing the fresh night air in. As soon as she had wished it, she heard a small click.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Diella.

"Uh-huh," Diella confirmed. That meant that I was not going crazy. "Did the box unlock? That's what it sounded like.'

"Is someone there?" I whispered, not daring to go louder. Sometimes some of the other slaves broke people out of the Hot Box. They were punished the next day, often, but that didn't stop them usually.

There were no voices from outside. Hoping against hope, I pushed against the top of the box. It was heavy, but not impossible to push. I stared disbelieving as the box opened with a groan.

"How did that happen?" Diella asked, nervousness in her tone.

"No idea," I marveled, staring in shock. "But it doesn't matter. Let's go."


	22. Some Explaining To Do

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I've written anything, both for Honour Bound and these one-shots, but I have now returned! Hopefully things aren't as hectic as the holidays of 2017 for a while. I must also wish all my wonderful readers a Happy New Year!**

 **This is for Hogwarts School, spring term Assignment 1, Care of Magical Creatures class. The task is to write about a pacifist having to defend someone/something. Here's what I came up with! Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: For those who read Honour Bound, expect a new chapter for that within the next week or so.**

As long as I live, I will never forget the night I met Ryan Myers. It's one of those things that you simply can't forget, not because it has been burned into your memory, but because forgetting would be like forgetting your name.

It was a mild January day, the kind of day that turns December's snow into a dirty mush that squelches when you step. I was in my living room watching Netflix on the television, my trusty bag of Lays potato chips at my side, and my cat curled up at my feet. It was the perfect way to spend the afternoon, what with school canceled due to the roads being impassable with slush and ice. Snuggled up in a warm comforter, I couldn't think of anywhere I would have rather been.

I finally decided to put the chips away, and headed into the kitchen. When I entered, I got the shock of my life. A guy was standing in front of the refrigerator, and he stared at me intently.

"We need to leave." he said, matter of factly. "Now. Come on. We can't let anyone know we're leaving."

I was stunned, totally speechless, and not just because he was kind of handsome. He was saying I needed to abandon my house, and gave me no explanation.

Before I could demand answers, he quickly came over, grabbed me, and picked me up. He then grabbed my coat from the rack by the door, and rushed out the window, me wide eyed in his grasp.

"Where are we going!" I demanded. "You know this is basically kidnapping, right?"

"Yes, I know," he replied. "But where we are going is a secret, at least until we're there. Now please, be quiet, so we can get away without being spotted."

I did what he asked. I stayed quiet, until we seemed to be far enough away that I thought it was safe. Only then did I stop him.

"All right, we've got to be safe by now," I began loudly. "I still don't even believe you about that, so you need to start some explanations."

The young man sighed loudly, and turned to face me. "Fine, first my name. I'm Ryan. I know that you are Gemma Hanes. I also know that you are a witch, and a group of Dark wizards are after you because you hold the secret to something they need. I was sent to retrieve you. I would never have done it if my father hadn't convinced me. I'm usually a professor of peace."

For a moment, I didn't even truly hear his words. The only words that kept going through my mind were, "You're a witch." I couldn't comprehend any more than that.

"Wait a minute, back up a bit. I'm a witch? How am I supposed to believe you? I mean, I can't take that at face value, can I? Magic doesn't exist."

I was about to attempt to run away from Ryan when a feeling of despair washed over me. I felt the January air grow suddenly much colder, and clouds began to cover the sun.

"Oh, damn," Ryan cursed, drawing a long thin stick out of his coat pocket and warily scanning the surrounding trees.

"What's going on?" I asked, growing very nervous. I didn't know what this was, but I didn't see how he could defend us with the stick he wielded like a sword.

"They sent Dementors after us," Ryan answered. "They suck all the happiness from you, and if they get the chance, they'll Kiss you and suck out your soul, so you'll be just a shell of yourself."

I grew tense, staring around us, waiting to be attacked. "And how are you going to defend us with your stick?"

Ryan didn't answer, staring at the trees as if these Dementors could appear from the shadows.

A dark form swooped from a tree to the left of him. The creature was tall and humanoid, with bony fingers. It wore a tattered cloak, which covered it's face. I had a feeling that it's face held terrors that I wished to avoid.

Ryan didn't seem nervous about what to do. He pointed the stick at the creature and did something totally unexpected. He shouted two words at it. "Expecto Patronum!"

I expected nothing to happen, and the creature to attack and kill us or suck out our souls or whatever Ryan said they did. Instead, a blinding white light shone from the tip of the stick, and a shape emerged from it. It was a squirrel, made totally of the light that came from the piece of wood.

The creature (Dementro, Dementid, whatever it was), seemed to be afraid of the light squirrel, and flew off. Instantly, the sun came back, and the air warmed back up to the mild temperature it had been. I relaxed, realizing that I could think of something besides the dreature taking our souls.

"All right," I said, breathing very hard, but with relief as I focused on Ryan. "You have a lot of explaining to do."


	23. Figuring It Out

**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter for Hogwarts! This ias Assignment 2 of the new semester, for the Careers Advice assignment. There were several options, but I chose task 2, seeing someone for who they really are. This will be a nice little fic, don't you all agree? Lets see what comes from my brain thoughts today!**

 **WC: 613**

After watching both Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum being helped from the maze(with rumors that someone had Imperiused Krum), Hermione was beginning to worry. _They should be back already…_

"Reckon they're okay, Hermione?" Ron asked, staring at the maze entrance with his Omnioculars.

"I hope so," Hermione murmured. They knew someone wanted Harry dead the moment Dumbledore called his name from the Goblet. Had they succeeded? Were the Hogwarts Champions dead?

A whoosh and a loud pop showed that they were not dead. Harry landed on the ground, right on top of Cedric. Cedric wasn't moving. Was he unconscious?

The crowds immediately began to cheer, the band soaring triumphantly. Why not? There was finally a winner of the Tournament after months of competition.

Medics rushed down, trying to pull Harry away from the seemingly unconscious Champion. The younger boy refused to be moved, crying out in despair. The crowds quieted in confusion, wondering what in Merlin's name was going on.

The scream was all everyone needed to hear. Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour's shrill cries of horror and grief told all. Cedric had not just been knocked unconscious.

He was dead.

"Ron, let's go," Hermione muttered to him. Ron needed no urging, and they pushed their way through the increasingly horrified crowd. They made it to the outer edge of people, passing Krum, who had recovered quickly, and reaching Harry.

"What happened?" Dumbledore questioned Harry. They needed to find out what had killed Cedric, even if Harry wasn't ready to talk yet

Harry was devastated, a look of pure panic and shock on his face. Hermione had seen Harry scared, heartbroken, angry, and any other emotion imaginable. This was different. Hermione never wanted to see it again.

Harry's gasp of an answer nearly knocked her off her feet. "Voldemort… Voldemort's back!"

Voldemort back… how? What had been done to cause this? Only Harry knew now, and he wasn't talking yet.

Harry needed to move, and one of the teachers pulled him from Cedric's lifeless body. Hermione didn't notice who right away.

"The boy must be moved, Dumbledore!"a voice yelled from the edges of the crowd. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, pushed through the crowd. In a low hiss, he added, "There are too many witnesses!"

Hermione knew that Fudge would refuse to believe. She decided to find Harry again, but he was gone. He had been taken from the Pitch. Maybe Dumbledore had allowed it. But who? Hermione searched for anyone missing, and almost instantly realized who it was.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called anxiously. "Did you tell Professor Moody to move Harry away?"

Dumbledore turned to her. "No, Miss Granger. Alastor would never take Harry ouf of my sight in a situation like this…"

"Then that means it's not really Moody?" Ron asked, catching on. "Polyjuice Potion? Snape thought we were making that, but it must be whoever is impersonating Moody."

Dumbledore began a sprint to the castle, and Hermione and Ron followed, with several other teachers behind them. They ran all the way to Moody's classroom and threw open the door, just in time to see Moody aiming a wand at Harry.

" _Incarcerous_!" Professor McGonagall yelled. The man fell over, bound by several lengths of tight rope. Snape heaved him into a chair, pulling out a small vial of potion and forcing it down his throat.

The man slowly began to change, the effect of the potion wearing off. His hair became the color of sun trying to shine on a cloudy day, his skin grew pasty and freckly, and his eyes turned a watery slush grey. Hermione recognized him from descriptions Harry had given them.

It was Barty Crouch Jr.


	24. Harmonia Nectere Passus

**Hey everybody! This is one more entry in my Hogwarts arsenal! It's for the Mythology assignment. This one was quite a bit different than most. Usually we have maybe three choices of topics for our assignments. This one has a total of thirteen to choose from, going with prompts for the twelve Olympian gods and Hades. I decided to go with the Poseidon task, which was to write a story that takes place on or near a body of water. This is very vague as to guidelines, so I can basically do anything I want as long as it's happening on or near a lake, river, pond, or ocean. Lets get on with it, shall we my lovelies?**

 **Word Count: 743 words**

Draco Malfoy was standing before the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, making checks and double checks on the progress of it's repair. Today was when he would complete the final part of the repairs, or so he hoped. He _really_ hoped it would. It was already almost Christmas and he still hadn't managed to even come close to finishing the cabinet, allowing his fellow Death Eaters entry into Hogwarts and saving his family.

Of course, he had a couple of other ways to complete the task, but they would all be difficult. The necklace was with him, but he didn't want to use that until he knew the cabinet wouldn't work, and the poison was a simple one to make, easily snuck into a bottle of butterbeer or mead, but he didn't want to be caught with illegal potions ingredients. With Filch around, poking anyone suspicious with his Probity Prod, those options would be much more difficult. It had been hard enough getting the necklace and ingredients past the tightened security, and he didn't want to blow his one chance.

This was the moment. The Spell of Repairing had to work, or everything would be for nothing. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued.

" _Harmonia Nectere Passus,"_ Draco whispered. As expected, nothing happened that was immediately obvious. Looking around, Draco grabbed the nearest object to him. It was a stone bust of a man. Someone had stuck a tiara on his head at some time.

Opening the gigantic cabinet, Draco placed it inside. With feelings of hope and dread, Draco closed the door. After about ten seconds, he figured it was plenty of time to know if the spell had worked.

Wrenching it open, Draco saw… the bust was gone. His heart soared with relief at the sight. He had done it! He could contact the Dark Lord and tell him the plan was underway. His hopes were quickly dashed, however, when he saw a large chunk of the stone missing. It wasn't immediately obvious, being sort of to the back of the statue, but once you saw it you couldn't miss it.

Draco's heart went stone cold at the sight. The spell had failed… again. He had started this task hopeful, back in October. Every subsequent attempt had disheartened him even more than the last, and this was the final straw.

Surprising himself, tears came to Draco's eyes. He was not a crybaby, never had been (except for when he had overplayed an injury in third year). Draco took the bust out and quickly replaced it on the table, slamming it shut and bursting out of the Room of Requirement.

Not paying attention to where his feet were taking him, Draco quickly found himself standing by the Black Lake. He had always liked the place, one of the very few things enjoyable about Hogwarts in his opinion. He knew that there was a giant squid somewhere in the waters, but he'd never seen hide nor tail of it since his first year.

 _Why isn't it working!_ Draco thought to himself frustratedly. He had done everything Borgin had told him to do to fix the cabinet, and nothing had worked. Something had to be missing, but what? What was the puzzle piece that would make the Cabinet work and the plan succeed?

Blindly, Draco picked up a rock from the sandy shore of the lake and flung it across the surface, where it skipped several times before sinking to the bottom. Draco felt his prospects of surviving the Dark Lord's wrath sinking along with it,

Draco could not give up, or everyone he cared about would be murdered, ending with himself. Flinging another rock, he realized that there was no other option. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. He could have Rosmerta give it to someone, since he had detention that day with McGonagall. They could manage to get it to Dumbledore pretty easily, since no one would check students coming back from Hogsmeade.

His plan set, Draco flung one more rock before realizing he would soon be late for his next class and hurrying back up to the castle, not wanting another detention for tardiness for fear of being considered suspicious. It was bad enough that Potter was on what seemed like 24/7 watch to find out what he was up to.

Draco could not wait when he put all the pieces together.


	25. Future

**Hey all, back once more! First up, ANNOUNCEMENT: For those who haven't read my Honour Bound fic, it is soon to be updated, check out the story!**

 **Now, on to the fic! This is for Hogwarts, Muggle Music. The topic is Show Tunes! They are different songs from musical movies. I chose the amazing song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from The Lion King. This is among my top 10 Disney songs, so this makes me excited! The task related to this song is to write about someone looking forward to the future.**

 **Lets get on with it!. Word Count: 499**

Hermione sat at her kitchen counter, tapping her foot in anxiety as she stared at the clock. _9:59._ In one minute, all of her bridesmaids would apparate into her house to help her prepare for her wedding. She wished the clock would go faster, because she needed something to distract from her anxiety. She knew that almost every bride-to-be felt anxiety, but that didn't stop it from happening to her.

 _10:00._ Several pops sounded from the front steps outside her flat, and Hermione jumped up to let them in. Opening the front door, Hermione saw five young women waiting on the stoop. Ginny Weasley, with her bright red hair and mischievous grin. Luna Lovegood, smiling serenely. Susan Bones, bearing a very large package and laughing. Hannah Abbott, two smaller packages in her hands. Cho Chang, a surprising member of her retinue but a welcome one nonetheless, who was holding a plastic bag.

"Hey, bride-to-be!" Ginny exclaimed, striding forward and giving Hermione a bone crushing hug. "Ready to be made up for my brother? I don't know what you see in him, but oh well."

Hermione laughed at this as she let the rest of the girls in.

"I bear breakfast!" Cho exclaimed, setting her bag on a counter and passing out its contents. "Unhealthy sausage scones!"

"Um, no thank you!" Susan laughed, refusing the greasy scone.

"Guys, eat quick!" Hannah exclaimed, looking at the clock. " Ceremony's at noon."

Hermione barely took a few bites, but her nerves would not allow her to eat much more than that.

Ginny eyes her with a knowing smile, and spoke. "I know you're nervous, you're not even trying to hide it."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh."Well, of course I am! I mean, I'm about to yice my life away to a guy. Anything could go wrong!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and looked her in the eyes. "Mione, listen to me and listen well. Ron and you are perfect for each other! You're going to have a great future together, so get excited for it!"

"But, there's still the wedding!" Hermione exclaimed. "What if-"

"Nothing's gonna go wrong," Hannah reminded her. "That is our job to worry about, anyway."

Hermione let a sigh of relief. Really, if her friends were on the case, what was there to worry about? She would look on the future with hope, anticipation, and excitement.


	26. Heresy of Birth

**As long as you're all here, go ahead and read this next chapter. It's for Hogwarts, Assignment 5, Muggle History subject. The task I have chosen is to write about someone using the phrase "Off with his/her head!" in a non-humorous way. I think I can use this very well, so let's see what happens.**

 **Word count: 615**

I awoke on a cold stone floor, groaning from pain I barely remembered receiving the blows to. I knew there had been blows, that was for certain, but I did not fully remember why.

Sitting up, I examined the stone room I was in. It was effectively a prison, with a small window that was much higher than I could have reached.

In an instant, I remembered why I was in this prison: I was a witch. British nobles were a notoriously superstitious lot, and they had taken to rooting out and beheading, hanging, or drowning suspected practitioners. I knew there was a chance I could be caught and killed for what was commonly believed as heresy, but which was simply a matter of my birth.

I knew I had been convicted, and I could not very well deny the truth. They had found my wand, my house had been searched, revealing my owl, potions ingredients, and other marks of my witchcraft.

My sentence was to be beheading, I remembered. I feared this, but more than that, I feared imprisonment. I knew about people imprisoned for many years before their death sentences were carried out. I was young, only twenty-nine years old, so that could be a while yet.

I jumped a bit as the wooden door was pushed open, and a middle-aged man entered. His expression was grave, and he wore the clothes I'd learned Muggle priests wore.

"Good day, sir," I said pleasantly.

The priest bypassed all niceties, intoning solemnly, "Grace Weasley, you are hereby convicted of witchcraft. Your sentence will be death, carried out by beheading this 15th day of October, the year of our Lord 1671. Do you wish to confess, and mayhap save your immortal soul from the fires of Hell?"

I was completely confused by some of his words, but I got the main idea.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but even a witch as myself cannot argue with the evidence brought against me. When am I to die?"

He gaped at my bluntness, but spoke. "Now. Come, miss, we must go."

I wasn't very well going to walk willingly to my death. Foolishly, I briefly hoped that if I would not go willingly to the axe, they would leave me be. This was over hopeful of me, for the priest, quite a bit larger than I was, simply gripped my shoulder and pushed me out of the cell.

A few moments of walking led me outside into sunshine and warm air. I didn't pay attention to the lovely feeling of warmth and sun, for my eyes were fixed on the contraption before me. It was a wooden platform, with a lever which was attached to a long rope. At the end of the rope, a metal… something was attached. It seemed to be a blade, but no blade was as big as this one, at least as far as I knew.

I heard none of the proceedings, the words drowned out by my rising fear and panic. I tried to resist approaching the contraption, but it was no use. I was forced forward, into a kneeling position below the great blade. A basket lay below my head. I realized what was going on instantly. The lever would allow the blade to fall and cut off my head, and then it would be caught in the basket.

A man on a balcony above the courtyard said the words I would have no time to forget.

"She is a witch. Off with her head." The words were harsh and cold. I heard a click of the lever, a whoosh of the great blade, felt a flash of pain, and then nothing.


	27. Assignment

**Welcome back after a hit if a break. I just started a job, so I've been working on balancing that, but I worked it out and now I'm back! This is for Hogwarts, assignment 7. I chose the Arithmancy task, which had several options for prompts. I chose the one in which I must write about a character who is intuitive ending up being lazy. Lets see what I get written here! Not quite sure what would qualify as "intuitive" but lets get this started!**

 **Word Count: 335**

Luna sat staring at all the homework in front of her. It was OWL year, and the teachers at Hogwarts seemed to think they needed to prepare by having extreme amounts of homework.

"Luna!" Putting her quill down, Luna turned around to see Ginny, her red hair frizzy from the drizzle that had started earlier that afternoon. "What are you working on now, McGonagall's essay on Animagi or Slughorn's on Veritaserum?"

"Actually it's the diagrams for Astronomy, I just finished them," Luna answered. Astronomy was one of Luna's best subjects, but these new diagrams were the trickiest yet.

"Oh, I completely forgot about those!" Ginny exclaimed, clapping her forehead. "Well, she's usually pretty lenient about late stuff. I'll just forget about that for tonight and do it tomorrow for next class." Looking at her watch, Ginny saw that it was 11 p.m. "Speaking of, it's time for class. Let's go!"

"Hold on, let me get all my things together, then we'll go." Luna capped her inkpot, shoving it, her quills, and the leftover bits of parchment into her school bag. Picking up her books, she got up and faced Ginny.

Ginny and Luna started on their way to the Astronomy tower, mostly in silence for a bit.

"Luna, did we have anything else? I really don't want to have anything missing for McGonagall or Snape. My grades would seriously be ruined if that happened. The professors will all call me lazy."

Luna thought for a moment before answering. "We have those diagrams of the Bowtruckles from Hagrid, and the essay on Venomous Tentacula for Sprout, but they're not due until Wednesday. Don't worry about Hagrid's, he'll never punish you for being late."

Ginny nodded, grinning at her. "You're one to talk, you never miss assignments!"

Luna laughed at her. "Yes, I did forget the one essay from Sinistra set us on life numbers."

Ginny remembered this, nodding. "One time! That's absolutely nothing. I'd rather be lazy, but I gave to keep up to graduate!"


	28. Don't Call Me Rosie

**AN: Hello again lovely readers! Here's one more fic for the Hogwarts School forum. Assignment 9 is coming your way, and I choose the Astronomy subject. It had two choices, so I chose the task, "write about something invisble" This can be anything, assumedly, so I'm doing this fic! Hope you all enjoy it! Extra note, I'm working on the next chapter of Honour Bound, it should be coming any time within the next week or two, along with District 7 and maybe 8 because I don't want to put only one chapter out at a time.**

 **Word Count: 715**

My day started out pretty much as normal. At least, as normally as being a witch and going to a magic school during my school term, returning home during summers and holidays and having to pretend that I am a normal teenage girl, with all the normal problems of a high school sophomore makes me.

I woke up to my mother calling to me from downstairs to "Wake up or we'll be late for the Hogwarts Express!" My parents were Muggles, which made me Muggle-born. Mom and I didn't have the advantages of everyday magic, and we didn't know anything about my dad, since he left a few weeks after Mom had me. I groaned sleepily and sat up, grabbing my glasses off the bedside table and putting them on so I can see. I looked at the clock on my wall, and nearly had a heart attack- it read 10:00! I almost never sleep that late!

I jump out of bed and go to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and bounding down the stairs, scooping up my Siamese cat on the way and sliding her into her carrier. My trunk waited by the door, next to it my broomstick and schoolbag.

"The dead rises," my mother laughs as I walk into the kitchen, grabbing a donut from the fridge and a glass of milk from the fridge. "We need to leave in ten minutes."

True to her word, we left the house ten minutes later. Traffic wasn't heavy, so we made it to the station in fifteen minutes. Mom and I lugged my things to the trolleys and loaded it, pushing it through the station to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. I remember I'd had so much trouble with it the first year, until another girl had come by who knew and we went through together.

It was invisible to Muggles, of course, so Mom couldn't see it at all. She was unable to pass through it with me.

I was just about to leave, to pass through the barrier for the semester of magic, when someone caught my eye through the crowd. Any other time, a man like him wouldn't have made me notice him. This man was looking right at me, almost seeming to know me. The thing was, I knew him too.

It was my father.

"Mom…" I said slowly, nodding towards the man. Mom turned, and when she saw him, she barely stopped a strangled sob. She tried to hide it, but I always could tell that she missed him.

Noticing that we'd seen him, my father begins to approach. "I have to go," Mom said, attempting to breathe normally, and failing. She turned away, heading towards the bathrooms. "Rosie, have a great term. Owl me soon!"

I was now alone, facing the man who had had no part of my life for fifteen years.

"Hey, Rosie." He didn't seem to know what to say. "How have you been?"

I didn't fall for the small talk. "Why? Why are you here after fifteen years? There's got to be a reason, or you would have stayed gone." I am not going to give him any slack for leaving us.

"I want to know you, Rosie," he says. His voice is pleading now, placating. It makes me more angry than his previous calm nonchalance. "I'm a wizard, that's why I knew you'd be here. I knew you'd be going to Hogwarts today, and I wanted to see you before you left."

That explained why he knew where to look for me, but I wasn't any less upset. Done with his words, I rounded on him.

"That's bull, and you know it!" I exclaimed. "If you did, you would have stayed. You weren't there when I got my teeth, when I started walking, when I talked. Mom was. You weren't there all the times I showed magic, you weren't there to explain it. I learned from a letter four years ago. That's wrong, and you better know it."

I turned away from him, not wanting to speak to him again. He was invisible to me now, and he would remain that way. But I had one last thing to say as I turned back again.

"Don't call me Rosie."


End file.
